Creo en ti
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kaname tiene quiere proponerle algo a zero pero no sabe como pero de pronto recuerda algo importante para ellos dos y eso ayudara a que tenga mas confianza para pedirle a zero que sea parte de su vida. Shonen-ai, One-shot, Kaname x zero


¿Cómo puedo proponerle "eso" a zero?-decía un castaño caminando de un lugar a otro, el chico no estaba solo en la habitacion, en una de las sillas estaba sentado un rubio de ojos verdes y en sus piernas estaba sentado un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos azul-agua, el castaño se detuvo y miro a los chicos que no le ponían nada de atención ya que ellos se encontraban muy cariñosos-¿me podrían hacer caso?-dijo algo enojado ya que necesitaba la ayuda de esos dos y ellos no le ponían nada de atención, los chicos voltearon hacia el castaño, takuma se levanto haciendo que también shiki se levantara en tan cómodo lugar en el que estaba sentado.

¿Mira kaname que tal si le hacen una cena romántica?-dice takuma agarrando del hombro a kaname.

No lo creo, a zero no le gusta lo romántico además acuérdate que en su aniversario, kaname nos regaño porque las cosas no estaban en orden, que porque las flores no le gustaban a su ángel, que por eso, que por aquello y para que zero no disfrutara la comida pero si otra cosa-dice shiki tranquilamente, takuma se puso nervioso al ver a su amigo enojado.

Shiki ¿podrías dejarnos solos?-dijo aun nervioso, shiki solo asintió y salió de la habitación del pura-sangre, kaname solo suspiro al no tener ninguna idea, se dirigió hacia su sillón para poderse relajar, quería pedirle matrimonio a zero pero no sabía como y empezó a recordar como se le había declarado a zero.

Flas Black

La música sonaba y en la pista se veía a varias persona bailando y algunas parejas muy acaramelados haciendo enojar a zero ya que estaba solo en una mesa con "su enemigo" pero en las últimas semanas se sentía nervioso con solo estar junto a kaname y no sabía que era, yuuki le había dicho que tal vez estaba enamorado de él pero eso sería imposible ya que son enemigos... ¿o no?

Kiryuu-llamo kaname a zero haciendo que se saliera de sus pensamientos y dirigiera su mirada al castaño-tengo que hablar algo importante contigo-dice con un brillo especial en los ojos haciendo sonrojar a zero pero este solo asintió y siguió al castaño hasta las afueras de la disco pero todavía se escuchaba la música algo alta.

¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?-dice con su típico tono frio pero por dentro algo nervioso ya que kaname se estaba acercando hasta acorralarlo entre la pared y el.

kiryuu...no, zero tal vez me odies y me aborreces por ser un vampiro y tal vez pienses que siento lo mismo que tu, que te odio porque estas con yuuki o porque eres un cazador pero es todo lo contrario-empezó a decir el castaño mirando al más joven, zero estaba atento a cada palabra que decía el castaño-yo en realidad siento celos al verte muy junto con yuuki, yo...te amo zero kiryuu-dice acercándose hasta rosar sus labios con los de zero hasta que no pudo más y rompió toda distancia de esos labios que quería probar hace ya mucho tiempo, el beso comenzó lento y tierno pero se volvió apasionado y salvaje pero se tuvieron que separar a regañadientes y ese mismo instante una canción empezaba a sonar dando en cuenta que esa canción seria desde ese momento su canción.

Fin Flas Black

¡Eso es!-dijo levantándose de pronto kaname del sillón sorprendiendo a takuma, se dirigió hacia el rubio y lo agarro de los hombros-será una cena romántica, tú la prepararas mas al rato vengo y espero que este todo listo si no alguien se las verá mal-dice dirigiendo hacia la puerta pero cuando dijo lo ultimo volteo y vio a takuma y cerró la puerta, takuma trago saliva, si no quería que kaname lo matara tendría que empezar ya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No te muevas mucho zero puedes caer-dice kaname al chico peli-plata, este no podía ver nada ya que pareja le había tapado los ojos y eso lo hacía enojar, de pronto kaname hizo que se detuviera, iba a hablar pero kaname no lo dejo-sorpresa-dice destapando los ojos de zero, enfrente de ellos estaba una mesa solo para dos, llenas de rosas rojas y violetas con algunas velas iluminando el lugar, en el piso había un camino de rosas rojas con violetas y la vista del lago acompañado de la luna hacia que eso fue lo más romántico del mundo, zero se sorprendió y hasta quiso llorar de la emoción pero empezaron a zonas unos violines e hizo que volteara hacia kaname-¿te acuerdas cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso?-dice en tono cariñoso haciendo sonrojar al menor.

Como olvidarlo, ese día sonó….-dice con una sonrisa zero al recordar ese día pero no acabo de decir ya que el castaño lo interrumpió.

Nuestra canción-dice sonriendo y señalo hacia donde un muchacho empezó a cantar su canción.

¿Pensé que no te acordabas?-dice zero mirando a kaname con una brillo en sus ojos y este negó con la cabeza haciendo entender que si se acordaba, kaname agarro de la mano a zero y lo guio para que pudieran bailar sin que nadie lo interrumpa.

_Ya no importa cada noche que espere__  
__Cada calle o laberinto que crucé__  
__Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor__  
__Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré__  
__Piel con piel__  
__El corazón se me desarma__  
__Me haces bien__  
__Enciendes luces en mi alma_

_Creo en ti__  
__Y en este amor__  
__Que me ha vuelto indestructible__  
__Que detuvo mi caída libre_

Zero te amo-dice kaname acercándose a zero hasta probar esos labios que ya había probado antes pero nunca se cansaba de ellos, amaba todo de zero, nunca se cansaría de él y nunca dejaría que alguien se lo arrebate, ese ángel era de él. _  
__Creo en ti__  
__Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás__  
__Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo__  
__Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago__  
__Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer__  
__Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz_

_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro__  
__Es aquí mi único lugar seguro_

Tal vez era posesivo con zero y no dejaba que alguien posase su mirada en el pero solo por una razón es así con zero, por miedo a perderlo, si por miedo, quien diría que el gran kaname kuran tuviera miedo de perder algo, cada vez que yuuki estaba con zero no le gustaba ya que sabía lo que zero había sentido por yuuki y no quería que ese sentimiento volviera pero tenía que confiar en zero, le había demostrado de muchas maneras que solo lo amaba a él y que él era y siempre será suyo.

_Creo en ti__  
__Y en este amor__  
__Que me ha vuelto indestructible__  
__Que detuvo mi caída libre__  
__Creo en ti__  
__Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás__  
__Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_

La música dejo de sonar haciendo que la pareja se separaran y se dirigieran a la mesa pero antes kaname se dirigió hacia al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

Zero, tal vez te sorprenda todo esto ya que no es nuestro aniversario o una fecha especial pero quiero proponerte algo, hace tiempo que quería decirte esto pero no sabía como hacerlo o decirlo ya que como sabes no soy buena en llevar una relación estable ya que nunca me he enamorado pero eso cambio cuando tu llegaste-dice dejando el micrófono y acercándose a zero y dándole un beso a zero el cual correspondió, kaname se separo de zero y se arrodillo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo, zero se sorprendió pero se tapo la cara con sus manos cuando vio que kaname sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo, quería llorar de la emoción-Zero Kiryuu ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-zero empezó a llorar al oír tan anheladas palabras, kaname se paro ya que estaba preocupado de que su pareja llorara-¿amor estas bien?-dice preocupado.

Mas que bien-dice quitándose las lagrimas-claro que acepto kaname, te amo mucho kaname-dice besando al sorprendido y feliz chico pero no duro tanto su sorpresa ya que acerco mas a zero haciendo que sus cuerpos sintieran el calor del otro.

Zero amaba al orgulloso y apuesto sangre-pura

Kaname amaba al frio y hermoso cazador


End file.
